


Halfway Home

by Katie_Shum



Series: The Delinquents [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Octavia somehow commandeers a fire extinguisher, And poor Lincoln is always carrying the ladies to safety, Bar fight because I can, Derogatory Language, F/F, I just really appreciate family's of choice, Lexa has a pool stick, Lots of douche frat boys getting their asses kicked, Mayhem, Raven is a sassy bartender, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bar fight, what more can you expect when we get our favorite delinquents together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the season Three Promo for Skins, and Halfway Home. Like I said before, I couldn't help myself. I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> As usual mistakes are my own, no betas to speak of.

"What the fuck?" O giggled, running a hand through a mane of dark hair. Lincoln had an arm wrapped around her waist supporting most of the girl's weight. Clarke just laughed, of course Octavia was wasted before they even stepped foot into the bar. Bell’s arm was swung over the blonde’s shoulders, Clarke had an arm wrapped around his waist and gave him a squeeze. 

The Blake’s were like home to Clarke, they have been a constant in her ever chaotic life. She stayed in Bellamy’s flat when her father died and her mother buried herself in work and couldn’t find the time to give a shit about her daughter. Octavia held her while she cried herself to sleep. But the companionship went both ways, Clarke stitched up Bellamy when skin was broken by his step-father. Held Octavia throughout the night without question. The three of them were inseparable. 

 

Bell threw a hand up and nodded in Raven’s direction behind the bar. The motion jostled Clarke out of her thoughts. 

Clarke’s eyes surveyed the place, eyes glancing longingly at the pool table. Debating the pro’s and con’s of commandeering the table, she let out a sigh. Drinks first, then taking all of these assholes money at the table. Once again Bell shook her out of her thoughts quit literally.

"Princess, check out the bar. Brunette, white dress, leather jacket; looks just your type." He winked, "way cuter than Finn. Anyway."

Clarke followed Bell's line of sight to a girl, scratch that, she was seriously one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. The brunette looked up and blue eyes meet soft green. Clarke felt her cheeks redden, Clarke reached next to her and grabbed Bellamy's arm and pulled him to the bar,  
"I think I just fell in love, this requires shots. Lots and lots of shots."

"Reyes!" Bellamy bellowed over the chatter, louder then normal due to his possibly already inebriated state. Leaning all of his weight against the sticky surface of the bar. 

A real smile crossed Raven's face, she propped herself on the bar and planted a swift kiss to Bell's lips. 

"Blake! Griffin! What's the news today?" Raven was Bellamy’s girlfriend and Clarke’s best friend of the last few years, beautiful, confident, sassy, and a literal engineering genius. 

Bellamy gestured to Clarke who was still drooling a little over the brunette at the other end of the bar and leaned closer to whisper in Raven’s ear. The conversation was lost on their blonde friend.

"Princess here needs some liquid courage." Bellamy spoke up and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, successfully dragging her attention away from the other girl.

"Tequila...Please." Clarke’s lips twitched into a smile as she looked over at the brunette. 

The darker girl just shook her head and reached for the liquor bottle and pulled out three shot glasses, lined them up and filled them with expert precision. 

A couple of shots and a beer later, Clarke glanced over at the girl and met green eyes once more; and the eyes were pleading for help, she nuddged her head in the direction of a guy who was in her personal space and mouthed “Help.” The guy looked like a douche, and was that? His collar was popped. Ugh, Clarke hated pretentious frat boys. The blonde steeled herself and pushed away from the bar and headed to the mystery girl. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Clarke beamed and grabbed the girl’s hand pulling her out of her bar stool. With a well placed hip-check she managed to jostle the boy enough for him to spill his beer. With a wave the blonde pulled the other girl into the mess of people dancing.

Clarke felt heat pool in her stomach, and heat rise to her cheeks. Yep totally in love. Clarke wrapped her hands lazily around the stranger’s neck and let the music move her body. 

The taller girl leaned down, Clarke could feel her breath ghost against her ear, “Lexa, by the way.”

Clarke smiled, “Clarke.” 

Hours or minutes could have passed, Clarke couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that she had to get to know the girl in front of her. Lexa’s eyes widened as she saw something behind Clarke, the taller girl laced her fingers in Clarke’s hair and kissed her. It was messy, a clash of teeth and tongue. Clarke’s insides felt like they were turning into mush, yep this was love, or at least lust to a whole new level. 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Popped Collar from earlier had grabbed the blonde from behind and jerked her away from Lexa. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, what are you some kind of dyke?” The boy spat in Lexa’s direction. His friends stood at his back trying to look intimidating; they were failing. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Geez, you think? What gave it away?”

Clarke squared up up to the boy and his friends. “I dare you, say it again." A smirk tugged at the blonde girl's lips, oh yeah, she was pissed. Her right hand curling into a fist. Bellamy had made his way over in the commotion, he was stood next to her. Hands stuffed in his dark jeans. His posture was lax, but his eyes were hard as steel. 

“I said, keep your hands to yourself. Dyke.” Popped Collar spat, he was furious. Clarke found it cute, it wouldn’t matter how mad he got. 

The girl's knuckles split when they made contact with the dark haired boy's face. There was a satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage; Popped Collar’s hands flew to his face. Clarke’s foot shot out and kicked him in the knee cap. He was down for now. 

Bell's fist connected with other boy's stomach knocking the air from his lungs; and left the taller boy doubled over. Bell interlocked his hands and brought them down on the boy's back effectively taking him out of the fight. 

 

Bell had a wide grin plastered on his face, as he turned to find Octavia his head snapped back from the force of a fist, he felt blood running down his face. 

The commotion from the fight brought little attention to the group, the Ark wasn't known to be the most sanitary of places, or a place of any moral renown. Apparently these frat boys were new to the area. 

Raven leaned over the bar with a megaphone,  
"Oy! Assholes, break a table, I break your fucking knee caps!" 

Clarke shoved the guy in a polo who had sucker punched Bell, causing him to knock into a regular, Gustus who was a pretty gnarly dude. That's when all hell broke loose. Gustus spun around and shoved the polo kid back and threw a punch to the kid’s stomach. Fists and bottles flew, it was chaos. Clarke was shoved from behind and stumbled into Lincoln who had made is way over to join Bell and Clarke. 

The blonde shouted over the din, “Have you seen Octavia?” 

Lincoln made to shake his head, but caught sight of something over Clarke’s head. Clarke turned around to see what had caught his attention. She caught a glimpse of Octavia standing on the pool table with something in her hand, before she could register anything else a fist was thrown in Clarke’s direction and the fight was back on. Lincoln hit the man who had swung in his friend’s direction.

O had grabbed a fire extinguisher from somewhere and and was shooting foam all over the place; until it clicked empty. The girl looked down, surprise evident on her features. With a shrug she chucked it at the boy who was dangling on Lincoln's back, with a death grip around his neck. 

Lincoln jerked forward at the contact and spun around to see the kid unconscious. Clarke made eye contact with her tall friend, and they both turned to see Octavia shrug and blow a kiss in Lincoln’s direction. “Keep your head in the game girl.” Clarke muttered as she ran shoulder first into a man who was reaching for Raven’s bat, when the bartender’s back was turned was turned.

Arms wrapped around Clarke's waist yanking her forcefully off of douchebag number 2. Her feet kicking in uselessly in the air. "Let go of me you fucking ass hat!" 

*CRACK

 

The arms let go of Clarke and she pin wheeled around, arms flailing. And came face to face with forest green eyes. Looking down Clarke saw that Lexa was grasping part of a shattered pool stick. 

"I think I'm in love." 

Lexa just smiled, " I bet you say that to all of the pretty girls." Red and blue lights flashed across her features. Bellamy staggered over to the girls all black eyes and bloody nose. Lincoln trailed behind him with Octavia slung over his shoulder struggling, yelling obscenities towards the crowd.

"That Princess, is our sign to skiddadle!" 

Lexa wrapped her hands in Clarke’s long blonde hair and pulled her in for a kiss, it was tainted with the taste of copper. She pulled away and laced fingers with Clarke, “Let’s go Princess.” With a smile, Lexa tugged Clarke over to the bar where Raven was standing, bat in hand yelling threats and swatting at people to run them out.  
“Lexa! I see you finally got to meet Clarke.” Raven winked. 

Clarke’s face scrunched in confusion. Lexa found it adorable. “Raven and I grew up together, I just moved here.” 

Raven ran around the bar, well hobbled at a fast pace due to her leg. “Talk later, run now. You know the drill, out the back door.” While the others made their way out the back Bell hovered uncertainly. 

“Will you be okay? I don’t want to leave you here.” 

Raven smiled, it was a soft thing. “Don’t worry about little ol’ me. You know the regulars love me and won’t let anything happen. Besides someone has to deal with this mess, and considering that I actually work here.” Her words trailed off. “Besides, I’ll meet up with y’all in a few hours.” The tan girl made to move away. “Oh, and Bell? Don’t let anything happen to Lexa, I’m serious.” 

“Of course not.” The boy winked and placed a kiss on the bartender’s lips; spun around and ran out the door to catch up with his friends. 

As he ran out the door Bell saw Octavia kick one of the numerous police cruisers. Oh yeah it was going to be a long night.


	2. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again our delinquents are out and about, this time trying to catch some sunshine. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> This is set a few months after the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I hope y'all enjoy it. I'll try to post faster next time around, it will probably depend on how y'all like this one.
> 
> Yet again, chapter is named after Kids by Sleigh Bells.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing.

Clarke tilted her face towards the sunshine, it truly was a beautiful day. The sun was out and she was with her family. It was a great day to be out at the Quarry, regardless of whatever silly signs tried to warn people away from the body of water. Clarke smirked, rules were meant to be broken. Why anyone would try and limit access to such a beautiful place was beyond her.

Fingers trailed lightly up and down Clarke’s waist, the blonde’s eyes widened as she felt those same fingers shift until they had a tighter grip. Her body was shoved from behind and greeted with nothing but air as she fell off the rock face. Clarke squealed as her body hit the cold water. 

Flustered she made her way to the surface. “I FUCKING HATE YOU ALEXANDRIA WOODS AND YOU WILL IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM BE GETTING LAID TONIGHT.”

The blonde huffed as she pulled herself out of the quarry and on to the rocks, making her way to her “so called” friends. Bellamy as usual was laughing hysterically, at the sight of Clarke dripping wet. Raven was sat sunbathing farther back on the rocks, her leg brace tossed carelessly into the pile of the group’s shit. Lexa was still standing close to the edge of the rock trying to keep her composure.  
She was a vision in her black bikini that complimented her complexion just so…Clarke shook her head thinking to herself, I will not fall for it, I will not fall for it. The blonde was able to school her features back into a semi-serious expression.

“Oh dear, are you sure you can keep that threat? You look a bit….” Lexa smiled as her eyes dragged up and down the younger girl’s body. “Wet.” The word dripped out of her mouth like silk. 

Bell howled with laughter. Clarke just raised an eyebrow and his face deadpanned. The tall boy shifted on his feet for a moment, until he sighed. “Fine.” And then he was charging at Lexa; shoulder down and tackled her, both of them flying off of the rock and into the water. Clarke peered over the edge and smiled as both of her loved ones resurfaced. Lexa glared in Clarke’s direction. “You’re such a baby, it’s not even cold.” She then turned her attention to Bellamy. “And you.” She swatted at his head emphasizing her next words. “You are so whipped!” 

If it phased Bellamy he didn’t show it, he just grinned and shot off towards the edge of the water. “Bet I can beat you in a shotgun race!” 

Lexa just shook her head. When Raven said her friends were ridiculous she had no idea the extent of it. Plus, Lexa would never have been able to imagine that a group of strangers who would become her new family. Not only did she get a new family, but she got Clarke, wonderful and passionate Clarke. Clarke who is the epitome of sunshine one moment, and as fierce as a storm the next. Lexa let herself float in the water on her back, her face turned towards the sun. It’s crazy how easy it was to fall in love; a blonde girl with a quick smile, and an even quicker temper. Lexa can still remember Clarke vividly the night she met her, golden hair tossed over one shoulder as she placed herself in-between a guy who had been rude to her. And the smile that graced her lips as she split her knuckles on the boy’s face. These had been some of the best months of her life.

“Woods, get your skinny ass up here!” Lexa startled. 

“Somehow all of the beer is magically drinking itself!” Clarke chimed in. Lexa could just picture her girlfriend downing beers just to spite her.

“And no one knows when O will get back, who ever agreed to let her and Lincoln run to the store is an ass-hat.” Raven fell silent…. “And I hate them.”

Lexa let out a chuckle and made her way up to the rocks. When she reached the top, her eyes drifted slowly up and down Clarke's body; the light blue of her two piece brought out an amazing tan complexion as well as her eyes. She was currently in the process of shot gunning a beer with Bellamy. Clarke let out a whoop as she held her empty can towards the sky in triumph. She was beautiful. Ugh, Lexa had to try and get her to change her mind about the whole no sex thing today. It wasn’t like she didn’t get the taller girl back. Well, maybe the curly haired girl could make it into a game. This could be fun. Lexa caught Clarke’s blue, blue eyes and winked. The dark haired girl swayed her hips as she made her way over to Raven. 

Raven glanced up at her best friend of forever and smirked. “So, how goes sexile by the Princess? No sex? That’s harsh.” Her eyes glittered in amusement. “Especially since half of your relationship involves being wrapped around each other.”

Lexa let out a full body sigh, “Tell me why we’re dating those two again? Or better yet why I’m friends with any of you morons.” Lexa flopped back on her towel. Then sighed again when she realized she made it over here with out a beer. 

 

“CLARKE, did y’all really drink all of the beer?”

The blonde in question made eye contact with Bellamy and they both looked away and shuffled their feet. Clarke was nervous; good.

Clarke fiddled with her bikini strings and swayed a little. “Um, that is a preposterous accusation there Commander!” The blonde had somehow managed to school her features to look regal and commanding. Lexa felt her face go blank, she could hear Raven in hysterics, the taller girl turned her head slowly. Raven had tears streaming down her face. She gave the crying girl a shove. 

“It was one time; one time God damn it! This is completely unnecessary.” Lexa took in a deep breath to continue her tirade as to why being called Commander was ridiculous in front of her new friends. (

Clarke noticed and took pity on her girlfriend. She ruffled around in the back pack they had carried the beer in and sorted through the crushed cans for the last remaining beer. “Babe, may I present to you the last beer in all of the land!” the blonde made a sweeping gesture. It would have been cute in a normal circumstance, but when she stumbled a little it became hilarious.

Lexa climbed to her feet and gestured for the beer, Clarke shook the can before she tossed it underhanded to the taller girl. 

Lexa sighed as she caught the can, “Did you really have to shake it?” the words were huffed out as she flopped back to the ground. 

Clarke just grinned, “Now we’re even.” The blonde skipped, actually skipped, towards her girlfriend and draped her body around Lexa’s body, similar to a sloth. 

“We’re back bitches!” O burst through the tree line with her arms thrown up in the air, showing a case of beer in each hand. The noise shocked Lexa and Clarke pushed her face closer into Lexa’s neck. She chuckled as she nipped gently, and Lexa squeaked.

“You get used to it,” Clarke mouthed against Lexa’s skin with a sigh.

Raven rolled her eyes from her rock, “Jesus, it took y’all long enough.” The dark haired girl made a grabbing motion with her hands, “Gimme, these assholes think its funny to let a poor girl go thirsty around here.” 

Before the words had left her lips, Bellamy was attempting, and failing, to wrestle one of the cases from Octavia. 

Raven whined louder, “Lin-coln, help a sister out. I’m dying.” The latina dramatically threw her hand across her forehead, as she laid against her rock and fell limp as she let out a long winded sigh. After a grand total of four seconds she opened one eye and squinted at him, “What? Nothing? Please. Even you have to admit that my death would be traumatic to you, so save me before I pass away painfully from dehydration.”

Lincoln just rolled his eyes, “I mean if you want to get inbetween them be my guest, or you know, I could just let you take a swig of this.” The tattooed man reached into his bag and pulled out a mason jar with clear liquid and shook it in Raven’s general direction. The dark haired girl perked up and made grabbing motions once again with her hands. Lincoln let out a chuckle.

As he leant over to hand her the jar, there was a shriek and splash. Octavia and Bellamy had managed to wrestle themselves off of the rock face and into the water. Needless to say, Lincoln’s chuckle turned into a full body laugh. The man pulled his hands into his sides and roared with laughter while Raven gave him pitiful puppy dog eyes. 

Raven looked around for Lexa to ask her to get her commanding ass into gear and get the jar away from Lincoln. Of course Lexa and Clarke had gone M.I.A., Raven scoffed, no sex her ass. 

 

There was a rustling as Lexa burst from the trees, Clarke stumbled a few paces behind her fumbling to tie her bikini top back on.  Lexa cupped her hands and whisper yelled, "Yo! Time to dip. PoPo coming down the trail." A universal groan could be heard from the group. Once Clarke was successfully semi clothed she scooped up one of the book bags with empty cans, Bellamy grabbed the stereo, O collected something, Raven fumbled with her leg brace, when Lincoln saw Raven's struggle he scooped her into his arms and over his shoulder.

The tall dark man had made only a few quick strides after his friends before the woman over his shoulder started to beat on his back. Each word was emphasized with a fist “Let me down you brute! I have legs you know, just ‘cause I have a bumb one doesn’t mean I need to be carried!” The arm around her waist squeezed her.

Lincoln’s voice was a deep growl in his chest. “Running from the police, ‘member? So please, keep it down while you reprimand me for helping you.”

Raven inhaled a deep breath. “Do you have a weird He-Man complex that you have to continually be a knight in shiny fuckin’ armour? Do you just always have the need to just throw your female friends over your shoulder to carry them away into the sunset, away from trouble?” When the last words left her mouth Lincoln felt the dark haired woman’s head drop onto his back with a sigh of defeat.

A smile tugged at the man’s lips as he continued to crash through the woods following their friends to the cars. “You’re welcome.” 

Raven nodded her head, “Yeah, yeah I got your next beer at the bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I've already started writing the next one-shot for this series.


End file.
